User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Namikimichi no Koi | 2. A Symphony of Justice | 3. Yozora ni Hana Saku Onegai Summer sama ---- Well I know when a Rainbow company was founded, in 1994 so you must be old at about 21 years and I think that you are still very young to die anyway, Just kidding Rose sorry.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 14:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok sorry but you know I'm evil like Acheron from Winx series because I have his name as my username here, so do you please understand me now?Young wizard Acheron (talk) 13:45, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Rose. Would you mind unlocking Legendarium? ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 08:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. I am done, so you can lock it now. :) AdorableDarling (talk) 08:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. xD Please unlock these pages, too: *The Castle *Legendarium Key *Three Powerful Witches *Fantasy Emerald *Vortex of Flames *Acheron *Eldora *Children of the Night ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 11:26, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok I understand and + I had no idea that my personality isn't an excuse for me what I'll do.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:33, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Done. ^^ AdorableDarling (talk) 11:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) No Problem. I'll be more than happy to help.You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:31, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Should I merge all the PoPixie transformation pics together or for each pixie how she looks in winx series and then change to their new transformations like these? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) What is it? Ask away~ :3 AdorableDarling (talk) 03:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, so if I'm understanding you correctly, you'd like me to find better looking transformation pictures and also replacing the current ones with the better looking ones?? Eh, no bother at all, I don't mind helping you ^^ How have you been? I haven't talked to you in like ever, because I'm still studying, at least until December TTOTT I want school to be over with right now. My brain is like smushed with information XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hmm, you mean for the bulleted list, am I right? If so, sure. I am not good at this, but I will do my best. (*^▽^*) AdorableDarling (talk) 08:09, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, One Question, The Fairy Animal That Appears In Episode 15, The "Clankies", Should We Named It To Clanky Or Just Leave It Instead ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 12:28, November 21, 2015 (UTC) And Also The Fairy Animal That Appears In Episode 19, The "Furries", Should We Named It To Furry Or Just Leave It Instead ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:16, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Is The New Infobox Releasing This Week Or Next Week ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Can you state examples of spells I can edit? The Magic Within 14:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Right. I will get into it, then. No problem~ :* I have a request, by the way. It is my personal CSS. Can you delete it for me? It is not working no matter what I do despite that code works perfectly on other wikis, so I want to see if deleting and then recreating the page for my personal CSS can do something. >.<; AdorableDarling (talk) 08:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Season 6 Discussion Blog Deletion Hi Aphrodite Sweetheart, Do we still need the blog since the 6th season concluded today?Thomasfan502 (talk) 21:01, November 22, 2015 (UTC)Thomasfan502 Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 03:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I think personal CSS can be deleted by its owner only, then. Sorry for bothering you. Thank you for advice. ^^; Oh, oops. Apologies for my stupidity. xD Thanks for telling. Is this good? I wasn't sure of what you had asked for but I thought of merging different seasons pics together because in the winx fairy forms pic, it's according to their transformations and seasons. This has the pixies in their different outfits/seasons and movies (except for caramel and cherie) You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) You mean merging the pics in this order:- 1.when the magic pop falls from the tree and then 2.the pixie get her magic pop and 3.finally transforms? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok similar to the previous Transformations pic? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rose, As You Can See I'm To ReOrganizing The Gallery So Is There To Save More Space Or Maybe To Make The Page Load Faster ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) How ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:45, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Btw, Could You Solve This Problem ? It Keep Popping Up On Top Of The Window. Bandicam 2015-12-02 22-50-34-870.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Btw Rose, I Have Some Suggestions For The Wiki: *Could We Add A Timer On Main Page Like How Many Days Until The Next Episode. EX: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-11-06-192.jpg & Just Below It, We Add This: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-15-40-615.jpg *Could We Change The Font Of The Header On The Main Page Into Something Like This: bandicam 2015-12-02 23-18-39-516.jpg Well, That's All I Could Think Of For Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Rose~ If you are not busy, would you please join chat? ^-^ For The Second One, I Mean Could We Write Which Episode Previously Aired & The Next Episode Which Will Air Soon. For Ex: Previously Episode: Winx Forever; Next Episode: The Alfea Natural Park. Bandicam 2015-12-02 23-15-40-615.jpg As For The Third One, I Mean Could The Font Into Like This For The Main Page: Bandicam 2015-12-02 23-18-39-516.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 05:35, December 3, 2015 (UTC) IDK, It's Missing Something. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 05:51, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, no. It is totally fine! ^^ Do not worry about it. No need to feel bad. ;) To be honest, I am guilty of disappearing from chat without any word many, many times because of internet, browser or electricity problems. :P Hi Rose. How are you? Is this pic good or did I miss any ? Sorry for the delay. I was busy studying for my FA3 so I couldn't do it earlier. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 10:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Does That Mean I Can't Create New Character Pages ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:07, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? Love what you have done with the infoboxes. I have a suggestion, instead of having separate sections for pixie, selkie and fairy animals we can just put them together in a box called bonding? Something like this:- You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:46, December 6, 2015 (UTC) OK. I just thought that putting them together might make the new info box less crowded because it has a lot of separate sections. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 14:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much.WinxForever7000 (talk) 14:53, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 05:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering.. so we are not going to change the Winx character boxes into Tynix just because it's a temporary transformation? :/ But thats terrible, we all know Tynix beats Butterflix by outfits and by transformation in every way :/WinxForever7000 (talk) 18:18, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Here's The Christmas Background, Rose. Please Help Me Update It. 3ZHIKghIj6Y.jpg ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 11:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Here is the background if full sizeWinxForever7000 (talk) 11:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Here is it.. and i changed the colors to Red/Green because of ChristmasWinxForever7000 (talk) 15:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Rose! I'm finally on break! This will be quick though 'cause I know you're busy with school ^^ I just wanted to ask how the colors of character infoboxes are assigned to the characters. I get the gist of it but with so many characters I don't know which colors are correct. I just wanted to help you out, considering the load of characters XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:13, December 21, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Winx Club WOW: World of Winx Is Now Changed To World of Winx Because Micheal Winx Club Said That The Rainbow Staff/Headquarter Told Him So. As For Netflix, They Might Have Not Updated It Yet So That's Why The Title Is Still The Same. More News Be Seen Here. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 17:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Nah, not really fast I've been off for about two weeks it's just my friends keep wanting to hang out and since I haven't seen them in a long time I decided to hang out with them. But this semester was a struggle, not as bad as last semester though! Hmm, my exams were okay, I mean I studied my butt off and I got passing grades. Only one of them was a C but I'm just glad I don't have to take that class again! Phew! How are your classes going? Anything stressing you out? Ahh, I see, so you're having issues with the coloration, like which type of character should belong to that color? Yes, that's fine, whenever you need my help I'll be here ^^ Ah, no need to feel guilty it's part of working on a wikia together! :D WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Btw, One Question, Why Both Alyssa & Rollos Are Human ? If Both Of Them Are Humans, How Did Flora & Miele Got Their Powers ? ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:55, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Rose, You Might Want To Update This: http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Winx_Wikia_Standards. I Already Tried To Update Some Things. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 18:22, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rose. :) Can you give me admin rights on this account for a while? There're some things of mine I want to delete. Anyway, there're certain pages (mostly people's talkpages and archives) where my full name is revealed since it was in my former username, so I'd like to ask you if I can take it off from these pages? I'm having some privacy issues, so it's important... Just thought I should ask you before I do so. FreakyMagic (talk) 04:03, December 28, 2015 (UTC) It's pretty much an emergency, so I'll try asking their permission later. Many of these people are inactive from wikis since pretty long time, and besides, I'll be mostly sticking with editing my name out in my signatures from these talkpages and archives so it's not a very big thing. Thank you very much, anyway. :) FreakyMagic (talk) 04:42, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Rose, What Are We Going To Do With This Page: Pre-series & Timeline ? This Two Page Is Missing A Lot Of Info's ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 13:55, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Rose, um, just wondering but why did you delete the pictures off of the Sword of Neptune? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 03:18, December 30, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ah, gotcha. Give me a moment though, I'm editing on my other wikia ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:14, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Okie dokie, here you are: Sword of Neptune - Episode 515.jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (2).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (3).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (4).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (5).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (6).jpg WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I looking on Sword of Neptune pages, I think that answers your question you left on WhiteJasmineFlower's talkpage of the names of the file with no photos that have red/blue links inside the box. Soaf (talk) 01:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Oohh, haha, well there they are on your talk page, if you view them in source mode XDD But I'll just list them here again XD Sword of Neptune - Episode 515.jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (2).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (3).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (4).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (5).jpg Sword of Neptune - Episode 515 (6).jpg The thing is, when I'm on the page itself there's missing links and they tells me that you had deleted it and then when I view them on the photos it's still there. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:32, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Ohh, I see! So that's why, I was so lazy to replace the newly renamed ones back to their original places (there was a lot and I renamed a lot XD). Are you off of school right now or just on a break? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:56, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh so it's like days off studying - that sounds so college like XD it's like here, when it's like Thanksgiving, sure you get the day off but you still gotta study because there will be tests the next week TT^TT I hate that the most... but I've gotten used to XD What's your last subject? Oh my God, that sucks! The heck? No breaks? Even brains need a break... >.> WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 08:21, December 31, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower I believe it been 2 weeks of these characters pages that been fixing up for the new infobox for all Winx Club characters, can these pages be unlocked yet or is there alot more left to be done? Soaf (talk) 12:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Uhmm... can we consider the 4Kids Version? I mean we did consider Nick's version and tge new version season 7 has used. Can we use it please? To add more info. Please reconsider my request. The Magic Within 09:23, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, I really wanted to expand the Spells. Then I found out that 4Kids had added a lot of spells and even revised some plots. I remembered that Nick did as well, and we accepted it, why not accept 4Kids also? It still is a version of the Winx Club after all. Because this is Winx Club wiki, I believe it is our job to reveal everything about Winx. Please consider this request. The Magic Within 01:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Rose, I just got done watching the new episodes of Season 7 in English and reviewed the spells. Techsquirrels Flash sounds more like Techsquirrel Flash to me. Thnx Funnysky21 (talk) 05:42, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Pleaseeeee expand three pages, need your help Please dear Rose I need to you help me to expand the Trix's fairy animals' pages as I cannot find any proper pic on internet of them and I want to you find a better way to expand them as I'm afraid that I'll receive another warnings if I do anything wrong.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 21:03, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I Was Going To ReUpdated It, Sorry. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) All Done. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 10:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Well now Rose I think I'd better never edit here if I always as usual add something wrong into articles, maybe I'd never edit or tell you to expand something as I may put you and BelieveInMagic into an argument only from my terrible, disguisting edit I'M SOOO SOORRY FOR THIS. Young wizard Acheron (talk) 10:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) And + I feel that I'm kinda dangerous for this wiki as I always can do something wrong. Young wizard Acheron (talk) 10:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah but I saw you, you almost got to him and than suddenly you changed your mind. ;-) Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Yes Rose I'd better edit only the articles I know the best of all and not the ones where I could not be very sure there.Young wizard Acheron (talk) 11:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) It's The "Furry". ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 14:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Don't Worry, The Page Is Going To Be Created Soon Anyway. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The Page Is Created Now. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 15:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, well, you know, in the character boxes how they have "Profile" and "Professional Status" the longer bar. We can d that for the portrayals. And just use "Portrayals" as the longer bar and then the sides like "Live Action", "Theater", etc. There's going to be a live action?? O.O Sorry for the late reply, school just started and there's already so much to do XD How were your exams? WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 23:28, January 25, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Okay. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:41, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The name of the purple fairy animal in episode 1 is called "Kangourmet" (Based On The Subtitle) & As For The "Deer", I Have To Check First. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 08:42, January 30, 2016 (UTC) The Deer Like Fairy Animal Is Called "Deerbeetle". Btw, You Might Have Add The Wrong Picture For "Kangourmet". ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:56, January 30, 2016 (UTC)